


Bi the Way, Honest Relationships are Pan-tastic

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Celebrity Crush, Coming Out, Demiromantic Character, F/M, Future Fic, Jam Buds, LGBTQ Characters, Pansexual Character, Puns & Word Play, Steven is a good boyfriend, Teen Romance, Teenagers, lgbtq headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Steven is Pan, Connie is Bi, and they talk about it.





	Bi the Way, Honest Relationships are Pan-tastic

Steven and Connie sat in front of the TV, watching a movie. It was one of those superhero team-up movies, which Steven had, for some reason, never seen before. He was loving it.

 

“Aw man, Captain Mexico was awesome!” he exclaimed as the credits rolled.

 

“I figured you’d like him,” Connie said with a chuckle, “His shield’s like yours.”

 

Steven summoned his shield and mentally compared the two.

 

“Yeah, but his is better.”

 

Connie laughed. “No it’s not! You can summon yours out of thin air! His is a frisbee made out of an indestructible alloy!”

 

“Which is friggin’  _ cool _ !”

 

Connie playfully pushed him over.

 

“You’re cooler,” she said.

 

“ _ Fine _ , I’m cooler,” Steven said as he stood back up.

 

They’d been dating for at least a year, though they were in love for a lot longer than that, so they might as well have been “dating” unofficially for several years now (Steven being 16 and her being 15). Steven & Connie: Best Friends, as it turned out, wasn’t all that different from Steven & Connie: Significant Others. The latter just had more I Love You’s and kisses.

 

“I love the part where he and Arachnid-Man fight,” he continued.

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah! I can’t wait to see his movie.”

 

“You liked this version of Arachnid-Man?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I? He’s hilarious!”

 

Connie shook her head. It was just like Steven to like everything about, well, anything. He had no knowledge of internet debates, which adaptation was better, studio deals, etc. 

 

“Plus, he’s pretty cute, too,” Steven commented.

 

That took her by surprise, however. They had never really talked about what the two of them were attracted to, but she had, unfortunately, assumed he was only attracted to girls (though even then, he  _ only _ had eyes for her).

 

“What?” she asked him, simply.

 

“He’s cute,” Steven shrugged, “Well, so are most of the guys in this franchise. Not as cute as you of course.” He poked her nose playfully. “But I like ‘em.”

 

Connie sat back against the foot of Steven’s bed, pondering. She didn’t like to ask Steven probing questions unless he wasn’t telling her something, and on the whole this wasn’t  _ that  _ important to their relationship (not to mention the fact that Steven was already the type of guy who would compliment anyone and everyone), but there was a nagging feeling she’d been having— not about him, but rather about herself, and who  _ she _ was attracted to —and asking him was as good an opportunity as any to bring it up.

 

“What is it?” Steven asked, sensing her silence.

 

“Well…” she began.

 

_ “Oh no!” _ Steven suddenly cried out, “You’re jealous and think I’ll leave you for Arachnid-Man!”

 

“What?  _ No _ , no,” Connie laughed, making her relax a bit more. “I was, uh, just wondering…  _ Areyouattractedtoguys _ ?”

 

Steven’s eyebrows rose, surprised not by the question itself but by Connie’s demeanor in asking it.

 

“Well yeah!” he chuckled, “What’s wrong with that?”

 

“Nothing!” Connie quickly said, “Nothing’s wrong with that, Steven. It’s just, well— and you don’t have to answer this if you’re not comfortable —are you bi? Or something else?”

 

She knew from school that Peedee for one had suspected Steven was gay at one point, but she knew it could be more complex than that.

 

“Bi?” Steven asked, sincerely.

 

“You know,” Connie explained in a low voice (even though they were alone), “Bisexual?”

 

Steven looked at her as if she asked if he had three heads (okay, probably not that ‘cause he’d think it was cool).

 

“Oh that! Yeah, Dad gave me The Talk and all that. I think I’m Pan. Well, Pansexual and Demiromantic.”

 

“Demiromantic?”

 

“Yeah, like, I can be attracted to anyone, regardless of what they are, but I can only be lovey-dovey with someone I’m close with.”

 

“Like me?”

 

“ _ Especially  _ you.”

 

He planted a kiss on her cheek and Connie smiled. She was glad they were having this conversation, and that Steven was so nonchalant about it. To him, it probably wasn’t even a big deal. She could tell him anything. And she did.

 

“Steven…”

 

“Yeah?” he replied, his arm still around her shoulder.

 

“I think… I think  _ I _ might be Bi.”

 

“Hey, that’s great!” Steven said, hugging her closer.

 

Connie laughed. Of  _ course  _ that’d be his reaction.

 

“You’re a really great boyfriend, Steven, you know that?”

 

“Aw thanks,” Steven said, blushing.

 

“I wish I could tell my parents…”

 

“Why can’t you?”

 

Connie sighed. “It’s just that...I don’t know why. I guess I just jump to the worst case scenario.”

 

“Heh, I thought that was Jeff’s thing.”

 

“Right, right,” Connie said with a chuckle, “I know they love me and they’ll probably be okay with it… It’s just I don’t want to have that conversation.”

 

“I understand,” Steven told her, “If you aren’t ready to tell them, it’s okay.”

 

“Thanks…”

 

“Sooo…” Steven began, “Any superhero crushes  _ I _ should know about?”

 

“Well…” Connie said, blushing, “Captain Mexico is one… Not as much as you, of course.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Also… Jonah Scarletson’s character.”

 

“Ooh, I can see that, I can see that. She is pretty awesome.”

 

They just sat there, watching the credits of the movie for a little while, before Steven broke the silence.

 

“You know what’s the best part of you being Bi?”

 

“What?”

 

“ _ The Puns. _ ”

 

“NO.”

 

“YES,” Steven said, a goofy look in his eye, “ _ Bi  _ think you look lovely tonight, for example.”

 

Connie gave a devious smile.

 

“Please Steven, or else you’ll cause a  _ Pan _ demonium _. _ ”

 

“Oh lighten up, my dear,” Steven said as he reached behind his bed, pulling out a basketball, “And let’s play some Bi-sketball!”

 

“These puns are becoming a  _ Pan _ demic!”

 

“Well then,  _ Bi  _ guess I’m…  _ punsexual!” _

 

The two shoved each other back and forth for a bit, before Steven heard a “ding” from the kitchen below.

 

“Ooh, my pan pizza!” Steven said as he ran down the stairs.

 

“ _ Pan  _ pizza?” Connie asked, her eyebrow raised.

 

“A fresh pan pizza for fresh pan me!” Steven joked as he placed it on the table, “You can still have some though.”

 

“Okay,” Connie said as she came down the stairs, “But only if I choose desert.”

 

“And what would you like for desert,  _ mon cheri?” _

 

“ _ Bi _ -ce Cream.”

 

“So...raspberry, strawberry, and blueberry flavor side-by-side?”

 

“Hold on, that’s a thing?”

 

“Yeah, my dad has it made special for his birthday.”

 

“Wait…” Connie said as she processed the information, “ _ Oh. _ Oh, that’s good!”

 

“I usually get a banana split with strawberry and blueberry on either side. And I have it served in a pan.”

 

“Because of  _ course _ you do.”

 

As they ate up the pizza, Connie was so glad she was able to get that off her chest earlier. There would likely be more hurdles in the future, but for now she was happy that  _ someone  _ knew.

 

And she couldn’t have asked for a better first Coming Out than Steven.

**Author's Note:**

> The "fresh pan pizza for fresh pan me" joke must be credited to CoreyWW, who came up with it a while ago and said it would fit Steven perfectly. Welp, I finally found a use for it! :P


End file.
